


Зарисовка #019 Любовь

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [33]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы у него был хвост, он бы махал им со скоростью сотня миль в час.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #019 Любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #019 Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907451) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



**С Любовью**

— Йо, Тоширо! Ты же сейчас свободен, да? — это у Ичиго такой оригинальный способ поздороваться. Он влетает в офис Десятого отряда как щенок, но его радостному возгласу отвечает лишь сонная тишина.

Ичиго так встревожен запустением, что спотыкается о низкий кофейный столик, а затем обрушивается на софу, неожиданно возникшую из темноты. Но в офисе нет никого, кто мог бы посмеяться над его шумными неудачами или подуть на саднящий локоть. На мгновение Ичиго рад этому: он успевает убрать с лица смущенное выражение и поднять свое долговязое тело на ноги. Затем пламя облегчения притухает до мерцающего замешательства. Ичиго вглядывается в безлюдную темноту, видит опрятный стол и полное отсутствие тарелок, мисок и чашек, обычно расставленных по комнате.

— Э… Тоширо? — зовет он, словно капитан, обитающий в этих четырех стенах, — пятилетний мальчик, играющий в безжалостные прятки в темноте.

Ичиго быстро обходит кофейный столик и на всякий случай проверяет под рабочим столом. Даже света из коридора достаточно, чтобы обнаружить: в кабинете действительно лишь один шинигами.

Странно. За все те многие годы, что Ичиго был знаком с прославленным Тоширо Хицугаей, ему не удавалось (или удавалось редко) лишь одно: он не мог вытащить капитана из офиса и, следовательно, оторвать его от бумаг.

Но нынче эта маленькая ледяная шутиха (или Тоширо, как Ичиго осмеливается называть его в лицо) не в сердце Десятого отряда, вследствие чего возникает вопрос: где он тогда? Зная, что ответ лишь один, Ичиго совершает поход до двери (по дороге убирая устроенный им же беспорядок) и закрывает ее с той стороны. Коридор аномально пуст (он только сейчас заметил). Ичиго глубоко вздыхает и позволяет огненной рейрёку растечься в поисках комплементарного ей ледяного шторма, завивающегося драконьими кольцами.

Сила ведет его в дальний угол территории отряда, в сторону от суматохи и смеха тысячи юных душ. Несмотря на безлюдность, реяцу возвращается к нему, полностью довольная выполненной работой: она привела его в нужное место. Ичиго пожимает плечами и решает: да ну нахрен. Дверь неподатливо скрипит, но он входит внутрь и шарит в поисках выключателя.

Света нет, но есть что-то другое.

— Ох _дерьмо_ , — говорит он. При дыхании из его рта вырываются облачка пара — достаточно явный признак того, в чьи личные апартаменты он вломился. Но даже если бы этого было недостаточно, в центре комнаты находится ледяная рептилия — размером с несколько лошадей, с алыми глазами; уж она-то выдает хозяина с головой.

Рептилия усмехается. Ичиго взвизгивает и, несомненно, не примерзает к месту, как испуганный олень, при виде занпакто. Ледяная усмешка Хьоринмару становится шире и опаснее, но чудится, что в кровавом блеске его глаз есть отзвук беззлобного смеха.

(Ну или Ичиго просто хочет его там видеть).

— Эм, — говорит шинигами и спиной вжимается в ту самую дверь, которую силой открыл. Дракон беззвучно поднимается с пола, и слова Ичиго превращаются в торопливый камнепад: — Я просто шел за рейрёку Тоширо и даже не подумал, а куда я иду! Я не знал, что так поздно; он спит? Я не хотел будить его… тебя… его… о господи пожалуйста не ешь меня…

Хьоринмару пыхтит, его зубы — каждый размером с небольшой грузовик — остро поблескивают в колоссальных челюстях. Ичиго лопочет в поисках чего-нибудь более связного, чтобы спасти себе жизнь, и, как помешенный, думает: и что же, первая встреча с занпакто Тоширо закончится его, Ичиго, поглощением и окончательной кончиной?

Дракон внимательно рассматривает его, анализируя каждую эмоцию, отражающуюся в движениях Ичиго. Ичиго сглатывает и выпрямляется, но не тянется к своему занпакто в замкнутом святилище помещений Тоширо. Охотничья оценка длится еще мгновение, минуту, а потом Хьоринмару отступает, словно в грохочущем сердцебиении Ичиго есть что-то, что способно его ублажить.

Ичиго не шевелится, когда змеиное тело Хьоринмару начинает исчезать, и не решается вдохнуть, пока от дракона не остается только лунный свет глазниц.  
Не веря своему счастью, он осторожно ступает вперед, оценивая вероятность своей гибели. Завернутый в юката, сонный капитан демонстративно откашливается с другого конца комнаты; Ичиго путается в своих ногах и с вскриком обрушивается на паркет. Следом за его болезненным стоном раздается полный негодования вздох капитана-хозяина.

Перевернувшись и встречаясь лицом к лицу с гневом партнера, Ичиго способен только засмеяться.

— Хай, — тупо говорит он. Ему двадцать лет, он имеет полное право совершать глупости время от времени.

— Добрый вечер, — элегантно отвечает Тоширо. Почти вся его целованная снегом кожа спрятана под складками юката, но его ступни босые и очень маленькие, а снежная буря, происходящая над усталыми глазами, неистовее обычного. — Осмелюсь предположить, ты не знаешь, что сейчас едва ли четыре часа утра?

— Ээээ, — бормочет Ичиго. Этого достаточно, чтобы Тоширо в своей характерной манере закатил глаза. — Часовые пояса? — добавляет он в качестве объяснения, робко хихикая в ответ на тяжелый взгляд Тоширо. — Я забыл.

— Очевидно. Ты что-то хотел или я могу вернуться в постель?

В ровной линии капитанских губ нет злости, но Ичиго все равно пытается утечь сквозь половицы от ужасной ошибки, которую он совершил. Чувствуя, как кольцо вины сильнее стягивает грудь, он поднимается на ноги и трет шею. Темно-бирюзовые глаза прослеживают его нервный взгляд на выход, но Ичиго изо всех сил старается их не замечать.

— Не, все в норме, — врет он с непринужденной улыбкой. — Я просто, ну знаешь, зашел поздороваться. Иди спать, я завтра тебе позвоню или еще что-нибудь.

Но смеется он настолько неестественно, что даже будет неудивительно, если именно обида заставляет брови Тоширо подняться.

Секунду они молчат. Ичиго переносит вес с ноги на ногу, стараясь не показывать, как он смущен тем, что разбудил своего бойфренда-трудоголика, когда тот и так спит несколько жалких часов. Сам он неоднократно убеждал Тоширо прерваться и перестать беспокоиться обо всяких мелочах, но вот он здесь — глухой ночью, смущенный, униженный лицемер.

Унижение продолжается, когда брови Тоширо хмурятся и он спрашивает, не случилось ли чего-нибудь — зовет Ичиго по имение — и смотрит по-особенному: «Я беспокоюсь, но не знаю, что делать». Для других людей это обычное хмурое выражение лица, но Ичиго лучше знать. Он ничего не может поделать с тем, что он доволен, как слон — хотя отчаянно хочет, чтобы Хьоринмару вернулся и закончил трапезу.

— Серьёзно, — настаивает он, желая развеять страхи партнера. — Ничего такого. Просто хотел тебе кое-что показать, вот и все, но, думаю, это может подождать — в смысле, не такое уж оно и интересное…

Он неуверенно затихает. Они уже давно встречаются, но застряли на той стадии отношений, когда им _хочется проводить больше времени вместе_ , но ни один не знает, как об этом попросить. Ичиго, например, пытается предугадать, как Тоширо отреагирует на просьбу сменить свою работу на ноющего влюбленного парня, еще не закончившего университет. Он изо всех сил отговаривает себя и говорит, что нет нужды беспокоить капитана. Его считают безрассудным и опрометчивым, но он очень чуток и ему не безразличны нужды и желания других людей. Особенно нужды и желания Тоширо.

Капитан задумчиво разворачивается в дверном проеме, и на ужасное мгновение Ичиго думает, что он просто оставит его тут и уйдет спать. Но вместо этого Тоширо жестом просит подождать, включает свет (наконец-то осветив комнату золотой вспышкой) и заявляет, что ему нужно переодеться.

— Но… — Ичиго замолкает, не закончив предложение. _Ты не спросил меня, куда мы идем._

Тоширо все равно закатывает глаза, словно слова все же были произнесены, и проскальзывает в комнаты.

Ичиго глупо улыбается сам с собой. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы махал им со скоростью сотня миль в час.

*

— Спасибо, э, мерси, Жюльен-сан, — Ичиго кривится от своего французского, но мужчина средних лет с эксцентричной улыбкой, который приветствовал двух шинигами на выходе из сенкаймона, просто отмахивается.

— Il nʼy a pas de quoi (Добро пожаловать)… Добро пожаловать, Ичиго, милый, — отвечает мужчина. Его японский гораздо лучше, чем французский Ичиго. — Идём, идём… ах! Вы, должно быть, Тоширо! Bonsoir monsieur (Добрый вечер, месьё)… Вы так же очаровательны, как о вас рассказывали!

Несмотря на то, что Ичиго не предупредил, куда их выведет сенкаймон, проходит едва ли секунда, прежде чем капитан склоняет голову, приветствуя радостного незнакомца.

— Bonsoir monsieur. Vous êtes très gentil. (Добрый вечер, месьё. Вы очень любезны).

Жюльен смело смеется. Толпа людей вокруг не могут слышать его восхищения или видеть морщинку на его медовом лице, когда он целует Тоширо в щёку. Капитан едва заметно краснеет, но и этого не видит ни один человек. Ичиго приходит в тот же восторг, что обуревает французского дивизионного генерала. Он даже не может ревновать к такому доброжелательному общительному человеку.

— Надеюсь, у вас не будет из-за этого проблем, — говорит Ичиго, плюхаясь на пустое место возле маленького столика кафе.

— Еще чего, — отвечает Жюльен, жестом приглашая Тоширо занять приготовленное для него место. Капитан проскальзывает за стол и поправляет кимоно. Этими действиями он без труда прячет тот факт, что понятия не имеет, что делает в центре Парижа. Ичиго ободряюще улыбается ему.

— Это меньшее, что мы можем для вас сделать — вы очень очаровательны, — продолжает Жюльен, подмигивая Ичиго. Пока Ичиго загорается смущением, французский генерал поворачивается к Тоширо и смеется. — Ваш любовник — великодушный человек. Я уверен, что вас понравится здесь. Примите извинения, мне нужно идти, но… ах… желаю вам приятного вечера, месьё.

Он снова целует Тоширо, вежливо прощаясь, а затем бровями показывает на Ичиго.

— Оревуар (фр. Au revoir, до свидания), — говорит тот. — Брысь, — добавляет он и тянется, намереваясь отогнать дружелюбного мужчину от своего бойфренда. Жюльен смеется и пританцовывает вокруг него, успешно целует горящую щеку Ичиго и растворяется в толпе. Колокольчик на рукояти меча эхом отдается за его спиной.

— Приятный человек, — комментирует Тоширо.

— Думаю, они послали мне самого стереотипно французского парня, который у них нашелся, — объясняет Ичиго с оскорбленным смешном. — Но да, он нормальный, если не обращать внимания на все эти поцелуйчики. В любом случае, лучше, чем девка, на которую я наткнулся — она ни слова по-японски не понимала. Я так испугался, что нарушил какой-то договор или дурацкий правительственный закон, когда она начала махать руками и орать на меня.

На другом конце стола поднимается одна бровь. Уличный фонарь освещает любопытство Тоширо.

— Никто не сказал мне, что в других странах свои Общества Душ! — выпаливает Ичиго, желая очистить свое имя. — Я просто увидел Пустого и знал, что нельзя позволить ему шататься по округе, ну и атаковал его! А потом появилась эта овца и Жюльен, рассыпая вокруг себя эту мешанину, которую зовут французским языком. Я думал, что очень сильно вляпался — и это не смешно!

Но говоря это, Ичиго улыбается, видя веселье партнера. Тоширо быстро наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть подтверждение своей улыбки.

— Мои извинения, — бормочет он, борясь за ровность голоса. — Полагаю, что по возвращении в Японию ты улучшишь свои знания в области международного сотрудничества? К счастью, наши французские коллеги очень гостеприимны. Правда, несколько лет назад мы непреднамеренно нарушили границы этой части света. Могу представить, какой ураган вызвало появление — впрочем, наверное, такой же, как и обычно.

— Как смешно, — говорит Ичиго. — Знаешь ли, это происходит вне зависимости от моей воли.

— Верно, полагаю, что нет, — признает капитан. — И всё-таки, почему мы здесь? Я думал, что ты уехал на каникулы с соседями по общежитию. Или ты часто покидаешь их в центре незнакомых городов.

У Ичиго простое оправдание:

— Мне нужен повод, чтобы привести тебя в Париж?

Поднятие второй брови говорит _да, да, нужен_.

У Ичиго повода нет, и его экстравагантная улыбка честно сообщает капитану об этом.

Мгновение Тоширо молча наблюдает за ним. Это нежный поступок. Затем он вздыхает и складывает руки на груди — явно в предвкушении чего-то интересного.

О, Ичиго покажет ему кое-что _интересное_.


End file.
